Degrassi High (Season 1)
The first season of Degrassi High premiered on November 6, 1989 with 15 episodes. It depicts the 1989-1990 school year. Main Cast The following actors received star-billing: Grade 11 (Class of 1991) *David Armin-Parcells as Claude Tanner, an 'environmental activist' and poseur as well as Caitlin's new love interest. Grade 10 (Class of 1992) *Neil Hope as Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, a troubled orphan, plays bass in the band The Zit Remedy. *Stefan Brogren as Archibald "Snake" Simpson, a tall, friendly student, plays guitar in the band The Zit Remedy. *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, a worldly, popular girl with neglectful parents who is starting to take an interest in filmmaking. *Amanda Cook as Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte, an athletic tomboy and feminist secretly battling leukemia. *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell, a loud, boy crazy girl who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister, which reaches a breaking point when a summer fling gets her pregnant and she has an abortion. *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell, a somewhat timid girl with strong religious beliefs who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson, an easy-going, punk-rock girl who is dealing with being a unwed teen mother who also has a new love interest. *Cathy Keenan as Liz O' Rourke, an opinionated, punk rock girl who creates conflict with her classmates with her strong beliefs on abortion and animal rights. *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos, an overly dramatic, boy-obsessed girl. *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter, a cute, dim-witted student and Alexa's boyfriend, famous around school for his budding modeling/acting career. *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette, a shy girl from a broken home now struggling to live on her own, Alexa's best friend. *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas, an athletic student and talented basketball player, Michelle's supportive boyfriend. *Sara Holmes and Jacy Hunter as Amy Holmes and Allison Hunter, inseparable best friends, stuck up and snobby troublemakers. Grade 9 (Class of 1993) *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, a humorous and immature class clown dealing with a learning disability, plays keyboard in the band The Zit Remedy now known as The Zits. *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a human rights activist and aspiring journalist who gets into trouble with the law when she takes her activism to the next level. *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg, a Jewish girl in a wheelchair, Caitlin's best friend. *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie, a gawky but open-minded girl always trying to 'fit in'. *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead, a gossipy girl with a bad attitude who falls into a physically abusive relationship with an older boy. *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos, a boy-crazy, chain-smoking girl with strict Greek parents. *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy, an awkward, newly wealthy outcast struggling with losing his best friend to a 'cool' new crowd. *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu, a former nerd who has beginning to re-invent himself, falling in with a 'cooler' crowd. *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster, a short 'advanced development' geek making first attempts at dating girls. *Trevor Cummings as Bartholomew Bond, a smart, snobby pipsqueak, Scooter's best friend. *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campanelli, a hyperactive, immature girl just discovering boys. Adults *Adam David as Mr. Walfish, the 'hip' English teacher, generally seen teaching grade 10. *John Weir as Mr. Webster, the Scottish science teacher, generally seen teaching grade 9. *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, former junior high teacher, now the school vice principal. *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery, former junior high teacher, now the school librarian. Recurring Cast *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch, an older, hard drinking, troublemaking student, Lucy's on-again off-again boyfriend. (Grade 12) *Vincent Walsh as Patrick, an Irish punk rocker and Spike's love interest. (Grade 11) *Byrd Dickens as Scott Smith, Kathleen's physically abusive boyfriend. (Grade 11) *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers, the school bully who carries out 'initiations' on the new students to Degrassi, Joey's nemesis. (Grade 10) *George Chaker and Michelle Johnson-Murray as Nick and Tabi, school bullies and Dwayne's partners-in-crime. (Grade 10) *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer, a know-it-all, active student who keeps herself updated on everything. (Grade 10) *Keith White as Tim O'Connor, a smart, bookish student, Nancy's best friend. (Grade 10) *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews, a troublemaking student involved in drugs. (Grade 9) *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou, the school's biggest nerd. (Grade 9) *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye, a quiet red-headed girl, active in many school activities. (Grade 9) *Tammy Campbell as Trudi Owens, a punk rock student with a bright red streak in her hair. (Grade 9) *Annabelle Wough as Dorothy, Arthur's geeky cousin. (Grade 9) *Ashlee Henricks as Emma Nelson, Spike's daughter. *Bronco Davis (L. Dean Ifill) and Joanne Rutherford (Krista Houston) appear as background students in several episodes. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Category:Degrassi High Category:Seasons Category:DH Seasons Category:DH Season 1